geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugman - Johnny kills Mugman
Notice: This is my first attempt for a Mugman creepypasta. I've never done a Mugman creepypasta before, so I guess I can give credit to FrumpleDumple (an admin on the wiki) for this idea. Now, without further ado, let's begin! Story Mugman is, and will never stop being, my favorite YouTube show. It's my 5th favorite YouTube show (BFDI being 1st, Object Overload being 2nd, Brawl of the Objects being 3rd, and Inanimate Insanity being 4th). It focuses on a coffee mug we all know as Mugman. He was my best character in the show, because a show's main character is normally one's best character of a show. But then, I found a horrifying episode that in no doubt prevented me from watching Mugman again for 15 days, right before I felt like watching it again. Now you might be asking me, "How did you know that this episode was lost?" Well, that's an easy question. FIFA 15. Now, since I really liked Mugman, and I liked FIFA 15, I created a room called "Mugman fans that play FIFA 15". But no one that likes Mugman and plays FIFA 15 joined my room. I thought about deleting it, but when I was about to, I received a message from an anonymous user whose name was unknown. He told me about a lost episode of Mugman that he saw. Attached to the message was a Mediafire link. I brought up my laptop and began typing in the link. After minutes of typing the link, it lead me to a file called "MugmanLostEpisode.avi". I downloaded the file, double-clicked on it, and Windows Media Player popped up. I will regret ever seeing this episode. It started out with the intro, but there are a lot of things wrong with it, as far as I can tell. For one, the theme song was distorted and pitched down to two octaves. Another problem was that the animation was very horrible. At the end, instead of "It's me, Mugman!", Mugman said, "It's not me, Mugman!" The title of the episode was "Johnny kills Mugman". The title card had Johnny facing the screen with an evil face and red eyes, with the title above him. There is also small Bulgarian text that said: "Никой не е сигурен от убиеца Джони." This translates to: "Nobody's safe from killer Johnny." This horrified me, but I continued watching, thinking it's just a morbid joke. The episode started out with Johnny in his room, real mad. He then took out a flamethrower and said, "Time to kill Mugman." He then went outside with the flamethrower and saw Mugman's house. Johnny thought about burning it down, so he aimed the flamethrower at the front door and, to my horror, shot fire on it. And it wasn't normal MS Paint fire. It was real looking fire. It then showed Mugman watching his TV when he saw an EAS alert. This is odd. How the hell can an EAS alert appear in a YouTube show like Mugman? Anyway, the EAS alert was talking about Johnny, a killer. Mugman then felt the hot air and said "Why is it so hot on a nice day?" He then looked to his left and saw fire spreading from the front door. He then starting screaming, but it sounded like the news guy from two EAS scenarios, "Rising Heat" and "Absolute Zero". He then ran for a window and tried to open it, but it's stuck. He tried harder and harder to open it, but it was still stuck. It then cut inside Pementa's room, and Pementa saw the smoke inside her room, and said, "What the heck is burning?" She then saw fire heading inside her room, and she screamed, but it sounded like the screaming from SlendyTubbies. She then jumped out of a window that's closed, and its glass shattered, leaving glass shards everywhere. It then cut inside Teanna's room, and like Pementa, Teanna saw the smoke inside her room, and said, "Good lord, what's burning?" The same thing that happened to Pementa happened to Teanna also, and she screamed also, but it sounded like the scream from suicidemouse.avi. She then jumped out of a window that's closed, but not before opening it. It then cut to Mugman struggling to open the window, but it wouldn't open. He was screaming, and it sounded the same from before. The fire then burned him, resulting in his death. Pementa and Teanna luckily survived, but Mugman didn't. It then showed a fire truck spraying water all over the burning house, and they took Mugman's body out of the house. Everything on Mugman's body was intact except his face and the mug on his head. They're both plain black, and Mugman's eyes were missing. It then cut to the police arresting Johnny for murder. It then cut to Pementa and Teanna near Mugman's grave. It said this: "R.I.P. Mugman 2014-2016 Never escaped from the fire" The final scene was of Johnny on the electric chair, and a police officer that's so tall, he's never seen in the scene, pulled the switch, and Johnny got electrocuted. He then died, and the episode ended. I can't believe what I just saw. I do not know if Lenstar Productions made that horrible episode, or if the guy was just teasing me. Either way, I felt really horrified. I never watched Mugman for 15 days. After 15 days, I felt like watching Mugman again, and I felt better. But I'll never forget that horrifying episode. If you ever find this episode in a file, VHS tape, or the like, do not, I repeat, DO NOT watch the damn thing! Watch something else. It's for your own good. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Mugman Category:James' Creepypastas